Fairytale series: Snow White
by shyclueless
Summary: The third one is out! This time an escaped daughter, an angry father and ...A MOTORCYCLE! T - for alcohol


AT LAST! The third one of the series is out! WIII! Enjoy ^.^

PS: There is no need to read the two before this, but maybe you should because it has a part from the first one.

**Snow White**

**Snow White is doing dishes again 'cause  
What else could you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend  
Says would you meet me at midnight?**

"Itachi?"

"_Hinata?" the voice on the reciver sounded surprised "Why are you calling at this time? It's too early. Did something happened?" there was a worried undertone in his sleepy voice._

"I... I..." the young woman hesitated "Father knows" was all she managed to say.

"_What? Did he hurted you? Are you all right? What happened?" he asked with a slight panic edge in his voice._

"I'm fine... It's just... I have no place to stay" she said.

_He cut her off "You're coming here. Get everything that you'll need, I'll be there in 30 minutes" he hung up without waiting for a response from her._

She smiled 'He really cares'

**Yes well, maybe we should start from the beginning... FLASHBACK**

_**...Evening...**_

"_Hinata, did you washed the clothes?" her father asked._

"_Yes father they are all washed and folded" the pale young woman said without turning her attention from the dishes._

"_Where is the shampoo?" Neji asked walking into the kitchen._

"_In the bathroom, besides the soap under the mirror, two feet to the left, beside the shower" she answered monotonously._

"_Big sis! Have you seen my purple heels?" Hanabi asked from the kitchen door._

"_O__n the letf of the closet" Hinata answered._

"_Thanks, Big sis!" Hanabi said smiling, rushing back to her room._

_'At least she says thanks' Hinata thought bitterly._

•••

_**... 3 hours later....**_

_The Hyuuga mansion was silent, dead silent. There was no movement on the hallways... but inside a room a young woman dressed quickly and quietly. In a couple of minutes she was out of the window and walking away from the house; every once in a while she would look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't been followed. After over 30 minutes of walking in the town she found herself in front of a bar. She smiled and entered without a second thought. Inside was somewhat empty, there weren't many people and the ones that were there weren't causing trouble._

_Hinata hesitated a second but walked to the bartender nonetheless "Whiskey double, no ice" she heard a young woman with pink hair said to the blond bartender._

"_Rough day?" the blonde bartender asked to the pink haired girl giving her what she ordered._

"_And it's just the beginning" the girl answered bitterly before grabbing her drink. Hinata sat down quietly beside the girl listening intently._

"_How so?"_

"_1 year marriage and I'm damn sure he already has a lover" she answered empting her cup._

"_Why so sure?" the handsome bartender asked, filling her cup._

"_Today is our first anniversary, and he just disappeared. Puff. Just like that" she answered taking a sip of the drink more slowly. "Besides there has been 3 months that he have not touch me, in any way. Not even a goddamn kiss"._

"_Now that's just wrong. You're a cutie, Princess" he said smiling a foxy grin._

"_Maybe, but Prince Charming doesn't think so" she said._

_Just then the blond bartender shooked his head and noticed Hinata "Hey, Blue, you came!" he said excitedly "What do you want to drink?" he asked._

"_..."Hinata wasn't sure how to respond, she had never had a drink in her life._

"_You don't know?" he asked and Hinata shooked her head "That's fine I'll get you something light" he got busy with her drink and in a few moments she had a funny looking drink in front of her "That one has a low level of alcohol" he informed her and then looked at the pink haired woman and remembered she was there "Oh, right! Princess she is Blue, a childhood friend. Blue she is Princess" he 'introduced' both girls._

_They looked at each other and smiled, then the pink haired woman said "I'm Sakura Haruno" she extended her hand._

"_I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said shooking the extended hand._

"_Fox, whiskey" a pale man with dark hair in a low ponytail said to the blond._

"_Long time, no see!" the bartender said enthusiastically making his drink "What have you been up to, Weasel?"_

"_Uchija" Sakura called darkly "I hope your brother burns in hell" she said without looking at him._

"_YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" the bartender asked surprised._

"_Yes, Uzumaki, I do" the man said emotionlessly "Haruno, I recall giving you my advice on the matter. It is not my fault you decided to marry him anyways"_

"_I still feel better telling you that" she said._

"_Do as you please then" he said with the same tone sitting down beside Hinata._

"_He's Itachi Uchija" the blond 'whispered' to Hinata._

"_I can say my own name" Itachi told the blond._

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever" the blond ignored the comment and said "She's Blue" pointing to Hinata._

"_And your real name is?" Itachi asked looking at her._

_She blushed lightly "Hi-Hinata" she said smiling shyly._

"_A pleasure" he said kissing her hand with a smirk, making her blush a shade darker._

•••

_**...After some drinks...**_

"_Hey look! My shift is over" the blond said smiling widely._

"_I have to go back, it's late" Hinata said getting up from her seat._

"_But I don't wanna go home today" a drunken pink haired girl whined._

"_Stay with Uzumaki" Itachi said plainly to Sakura "Hinata, let me get you to your house" he said getting up._

"_You can't" Hinata said quickly... with panic in her voice._

"_You'rrrrrre nerrrvious" Sakura said smiley._

"_What's up, Blue?" the blonde asked tilting his head to the side._

"_It's just... just" Hinata blushed "I didn't tell anyone I was coming here" she said "They don't know I'm here. They are slepping. If they hear a car outside they would know... and who knows what they would do..."_

"_I'll get you close enough to your house" Itachi said stubbornly._

"_You have no choice, Blue. When Weasel sets his mind into something there is nothing that can change it" the blond bartender said._

"_But..." Hinata tried futilely to object._

"_Let's go" Itachi told Hinata, walking away._

_Hinata looked helplessly at the blond "What are you waiting for? Go" the blonde said smiling, ushering her outside._

•••

_When Hinata walked outside and looked for Itachi, she found him besides a black and red motorcycle. She stopped mid-step, she had just decided that it was a bad idea to accept his offer._

"_Come on" he said getting in and putting his helmet on._

"_That's not safe" she said glued to her spot._

"_It's more safe than walking" he answered but she shooked her head "I promise I'll go slow" he said._

"_O-Okay" she said walking to him hesitantly._

"_So, you didn't tell anyone you were coming here?" he asked starting the engine._

"_N-No, I ca-can't" she said sitting on the motorcycle behind him "They would never let me come"_

"_Hold on tight"_

"_From where?" she asked/squeaked._

_He smiled "From here" he said grabbing her hands and putting them around his waist. She 'eep', but before she could remove her hands he speed up the motorcycle making her tighten her grip around him and burrowing her head between his shoulder blades. He waited a few moments "You can open your eyes now" he said but she shooked her head "You'll have to if you want to get to your house. Remember that I don't know where you live"_

_Hinata slowly raised her head "Could you g-go a little slower?" she asked with fear in her eyes. He did as she commanded and quickly said "You have turn left there"_

_He, once again, did what she said "Who wouldn't let you come?" he asked._

"_My father and my cousin" she answered. "Turn right there"_

"_You live with them?" he asked._

"_Yes, and my younger sister but she is no problem" she answered. "My cousin doesn't live with us, he has a wife, but he comes everyday"_

"_That's weird" he commented._

"_Yes, well, Neji has always been like that" she shrugged. "Stop here, I live on the big house in the end of the street" he did what she said and stopped the vehicle. She got out with some difficulties and took off the helmet, giving it back she said "Thank you"_

"_It was a pleasure" he said "Are you going back tomorrow night?" he asked casually._

_She smiled "Maybe I'll go" she said blushing._

"_Well, in that case, maybe I'll drop by" he said smiling charmingly._

"_Goodbye Itachi. Good night" she said quickly before running to her house._

"_Goodbye, Hinata. See you soon" he whispered to the air as he observed her._

•••

_The next night he was there, and she was there, and they talked. Actually more like he stared and asked and she answered as coherently as she could. For months she called him and he went and waited for her in the same street. She would sneak out and met him in the same spot. Then they would go to the same bar and talked about everything and anything. A year and a half later they entered the bar and found Sakura and Naruto on a table._

"_Hey, Weasel, over here!" the blonde called as they walked to the table "Guess what" he said smiling a foxy grin._

"_What?" Itachi asked disinterested._

"_The Princess kicked out Prince Charming!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully._

"_Actually, he decided to leave on his own to go to her and I just told him about us" Sakura said smiling shyly at the blonde._

"_It was about time" Hinata said hugging Sakura._

"_I do believe that's something to celebrate" Itachi said looking at Naruto "I was wondering when you would do that" he smirked at Sakura._

"_Whiskey for everyone!" Naruto said happily._

•••

_**...After many, many cups of whiskey...**_

"_Hey look! It's 4:30 in the morning!" Naruto said with a grin on his face._

"_Shouldn't you be at home by now, Hinata?" Sakura asked a little tipsy._

_Hinata gasped surprised "How could I?" she asked herself getting up quickly "Itachi, can you get me home now?" she asked with panic in her voice._

"_Let's go" he said calmly, he had a surprisingly high tolerance of alcohol._

_He got up and walked with her outside. Thankfully she did not drank as much as the others. They got on the motorcycle and speed off. They got to her street in record time; she scrambled down giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing to her window._

•••

_She crawled inside thru the open window as quietly as a mouse. Once inside she closed the window slowly. She looked around but found no white angry eyes looking at her from any corner. A relieved sigh escaped her trembling lips. She walked to her bed exhausted and thrown herself in without a second thought._

•••

_**...The next day...**_

"_Big sis, wake up" Hanabi murmured to a sleeping Hinata. "Please wake up. Father's coming" she said shaking the sleeping girl without mercy waking her up. "Father's coming. I tried to convince him that you were feeling ill, but he didn't listen. I'm sorry, sis" she said sadly._

"_Why is he coming?" Hinata asked, eyes widening._

"_Because you were not in bed last night. I tried to stop him from coming in, but he wanted to talk to you. He said it couldn't wait. He was so mad, sis. He went out to look for you. He came back very early this morning, he was very mad, sis, very mad" Hanabi said with the same sadness._

"_You knew?" Hinata asked "How?"_

"_Of course I knew. How do you think you managed to keep it secret until now? Kiba got some sleeping pills. His sister is a doctor. Why do you think I helped with the dinner?" she said smiling "I think he suspected something, I'm not sure what he suspected, but he suspected something" she said losing her smile._

"_Hinata" their father called from the bedroom door, "come" he said simply turning on his heels and stomping down the hall._

_Hinata rose from the bed, but before she could go her little sister grabbed her wrist. Hinata turned and Hanabi got up "Big sis," she said "be careful" Hinata nodded and walked thru the door following her father._

•••

_**...The study...**_

_Hiashi walked to his desk and sat down in his stiff chair. He looked at his daughter as composed as his anger let him and asked "Where were you last night?"_

_Hinata answered calmly without flinching "I was out with some friends, celebrating"_

"_Celebrating? Celebrating what?" he asked, his anger surfacing in the last syllable._

"_Celebrating that a friend kicked out her husband" she answered emotionlessly._

"_What?!" he exploded "Celebrating what?! Where?!"_

"_We were celebrating that Sakura kicked out her cheating husband in a bar" she explained monotonously._

"_IN A BAR!!! YOU WERE IN A BAR?!" he yelled with his face red from anger "HOW DO YOU DARE GO TO A BAR AT THAT HOUR?! You will not do it again" he said lowly._

_Hinata breathed slowly "I'm sorry father," she said calmly "but I can not listen"_

"_What?" he asked narrowing his eyes._

"_I can not listen, father" she said. "My friends expect me to be there tonight"_

"_You will not go!" he roared._

"_I will go" she said stubbornly._

"_If you go, don't come back" he said in a low tone and Hinata gasped surprised "Go" he dismissed her._

_Hinata got up with watery eyes and dashed to her room without looking back once. She slammed her door close and thrown her crying self on the bed._

_Hanabi haven't moved from her sister's bedroom since her father came taking her big sister away. She saw how her sister ran back into the room slamming her door and falling on her bed crying. She got scared with all the possible causes for her sister to be crying. She went slowly to her sister's bed and sat down "Big sis, what happened?"_

_Hinata jumped and looked at her sister "I-I didn't he-heard you come i-in" she said cleaning her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_I didn't leave in the first place" she said "But, what happened? You're crying"_

"_Father told me that if I go tonight I can't... I can't... I can't come back!" Hinata said exploding in fresh tears._

_Hanabi hugged her big sister "Do you have a friend to stay with?" she asked caressing her sister's hair in an attempt to make her feel better._

"_I cou-could call I-Itachi" Hinata said slowly._

"_Itachi? Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Hanabi asked._

"_No, it's not like that" Hinata said blushing, and not precisely from her crying episode._

"_But, you wish it was, right?" Hanabi prodded._

"_May-Maybe" Hinata answered her blush darkening several shades._

"_Here" Hanabi said giving her the phone that was on the night table "Call him and tell me his answer" _

_Hinata grabbed the phone and dialed his number_

_After 4 agonizing rings someone pick up the phone "Hello?" a groggy male voice said_

"Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"_Hinata?" the voice on the reciver sounded surprised "Why are you calling at this time? It's too early. Did something happened?" there was a worried undertone in his sleepy voice._

"I... I..." the young woman hesitated "Father knows" was all she managed to say.

"_What? Did he hurted you? Are you all right? What happened?" he asked with a slight panic edge in his voice._

"I'm fine... It's just... I have no place to stay" she said.

_He cut her off "You're coming here. Get everything that you'll need, I'll be there in 30 minutes" he hung up without waiting for a response from her._

_She smiled 'He really cares'_

**Now back to our present conversation...**

"So, what did he said?" Hanabi asked "Something good, I suppose, with that face..." she trailed off smiling suggestively.

"He-He said he is coming in 30 minutes" Hinata answered blushing and smiling dreamily.

"How he said that? What exactly he said?" Hanabi asked in all seriousness.

"He said 'You're coming here. Get everything that you'll need. I'll be there in 30 minutes'. Then he hung up" Hinata said.

"He likes you" Hanabi stated "He likes you!" she raised her voice cheerily. "He likes you! He likes you!"

Hinata's almost faded blush became scarlet red "I-I don't thi-"

Hanabi cut her off "You don't want to see it" she said harshly "But it's there, he likes you. Sis, it's there" she said softening her tone "But right now you need to pack some clothes, I'll send you the rest later" she said dragging Hinata to the closet and throwing random clothes at her.

Hinata tried to object "Hanabi I don't think that I-"

But Hanabi interrupted her with a dramatic gasp "Hinata, I had forgotten about this" she said hugging something to her chest "You have to use this"

"But I'm just going to his house" Hinata objected.

"Don't worry about it. You'll use it and leave the rest to me" Hanabi assured her with a dangerous grin.

•••

**...30 minutes later...**

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it" Hanabi said walking to the door. She opened it and saw a dark haired man on the door. She eyed him speculatively and said "Itachi"

"Yes, are you Hanabi?" he asked emotionlessly, he could care less who she was.

"Obviously" she replied "Listen, I'm not your friend, nor do I want to be. I just want to make one thing clear:" she said severely "If you hurt her in any shape, way or form, I swear to Heavens above that I will hunt you down and cut your balls off" she threatened with a dangerous sparkle in her pale eyes "Do I make myself clear?"

Itachi blinked slowly, he had to admit that she did look intimidating "Yes" but that was something no one needed to know.

"Good" she said "Hinata! Itachi is here!" she smiled happily "This never happened" she said and he nodded.

Hinata appeared in the door with her bag "Hi, Itachi" she said smiling with a twinge of pink in her cheeks. Itachi looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a deep crimson v-neck dress with long sleeves. He was speechless, to say the least.

"You should go now" Hanabi said "Oh, by the way, Itachi" she called and he stopped oggling Hinata. "Take her out for breakfast, she haven't eaten" Hinata's eyes widened but Itachi nodded and proceeded to take her away. "Bye, sis. I'll send the rest later"

"Okay, bye" Hinata said shyly.

"Do you have everything that you'll need?" Itachi asked guiding her to the motorcycle.

"Yes" Hinata answered adjusting her backpack and getting in after Itachi "I hope I'm not being too much trouble"

He was ready to speed off and never go back, until he heard her words. He turned all he could I his sitting position and said "Don't ever say that again. You have never been, nor will ever be trouble. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she couldn't help but to ask, she still wasn't sure.

"Positive" he said gravely "Never doubt about it" she nodded lightly and he righted himself and speed off.

•••

Hanabi closed the door smiling; she turned around and saw her father walking towards her.

"Who was at the door?" he asked emotionlessly.

"It was Hinata's future boyfriend" her father's eyes widened at her words but she kept talking without missing a beat. "He came to pick her up in a black and red motorcycle. I'm going to send her stuff later to her new house"

"How does she dare? She will come back here" a very angry father said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, father, but she won't come back. You told her not to" he was going to interrupt her but she continued "You told her that if she went out with her friends she could not come back here. You pushed her away, and she is not coming back" and with that she walked away...

Fin?

There are two more left. The last one will be a sequel of sorts of the first four.

If there are spelling mistakes, my apologies. I'll look at them tomorrow... maybe.


End file.
